Power Rangers Mystic Force: Darkness Rising
by xCabooseRTRvB
Summary: After the battle with the Operation Overdrive Rangers, the Mystic Force get a welcoming party from former and soon to be Rangers. These former and future Rangers are out to get Xander, but why? With help of these Rangers the Darkness rises and plans to take over Earth. Who will help the Mystic Rangers and the Earth? Includes all the Power Rangers Seasons, except for the new one!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I love the Power Rangers series and I thought I should make a fanfiction about all the Rangers, former and future, faced by a new enemy. Most of the Ranger teams have been attacked by the new Darkness and are under his influence. Some Rangers are sent to help the Mystic Rangers, the Rangers from Once A Ranger, eventually others as well. I'm guessing this'll be at least a 50 chapter story or longer and this is my first story so if I got something wrong please correct me. Please also review, rate, follow and continue reading.**

Chapter 1

Toby enters the Rock-Porium with a puzzling look on his face. The store was buzzing with many people and he looked around for his employees. After a while of looking for them, he entered the store and looked around and called out, "Xander! Vida! Chip! Madison!"

Vida then came to him holding a box of CDs, "Sorry, Toby we're busy here!" Vida hurried passed him and dropped the box in the back of the store. Xander was sitting in 'his' red chair reading a magazine, "Hey! You gonna help us or not?!" Vida asked over the voices of the other people and took his pillow.

Xander looked at Vida, "Listen V, I'm supervising you guys, remember? And besides I'm the Manager." Xander smiled as Vida just sighed and left helping other people throughout the store. "Now to get back to 'supervising'." Xander picked up his pillow and put it back in its place continuing to read his magazine.

"Same old, same old, huh Xander?" A familiar voice said taking his pillow and Xander assumed it was Chip.

"Chip, can I have my pillow back?" Xander placed his magazine on the nearby table and stood up turning around. "And stop fooling around and get back to work."

"Nice to see you too Xander." Xander was surprised and was speechless. "Xander?"

"Nick! You're back!" Xander shouted out as the other employees looked over. "Mate, we haven't seen you for more than a year! But no time for reunions we are busy today." Xander ran over to the register where Chip and Madison were at.

"I could help." Nick insisted as he took off his jacket wearing his old uniform. "And I won't take no for an answer." Nick came over to the register.

"'Kay good because we need all the help we can get." Madison replied walking to the back taking a clipboard to make sure all the boxes that came were delivered.

"Maddie, this box isn't ours. Mind to take that to the back for me?" Vida asked holding out the box.

"Yeah, sure." Madison took the box and dropped it next to the other boxes that weren't for them. She checked off most of the boxes on the clipboard and headed back inside.

"Good to see that you haven't entirely quit the job." Vida said passing by the register grabbing a CD. "Here you go. Is this what're looking for?" Vida handed the CD to the customer and the customer handed her the money needed. "Thank you for shopping at the Rock-Porium." Vida went up to her DJ set and started playing.

"At least V didn't loose her touch." Nick noticed and helped a few customers.

"Wait, what are you doing here Nick?" Chip asked taking the clipboard from Madison when she came back.

"I had to come back, for you guys. And besides there's not much excitement anymore." Nick answered putting a few items into a plastic bag and handed it to the customer.

"Well glad you're back mate and we'll need to fill you in on what has happened recently." Xander gave a customer a few plastic bags and when he looked at the whole store, the customers were all served and left. "Looks like our job is done."

Toby came out of his office, "Guys, you won't believe it but-" Toby looked seeing no one, but his fellow employees.

"Toby? You were saying." Madison waved her hand in front of his face.

"Oh, yes, uh, remember when Xander had to go help the Operation Overdrive rangers with other former rangers." The others nodded except for Nick. "Well, we'll need their help. Get in here." Toby entered his office as the others followed. "Okay, now listen." Toby pressed a button on a box and it opened up. Static was heard, but then a voice.

"There will be no stopping us. Not even the Mystic Rangers can stop us. Even if you Rangers try, you'll fail always. If you want to protect your precious city, then I suggest you meet us in the forest at Root Core before sun down." They exchanged looks, then at Toby.

"Toby, how'd you get this?" Vida asked looking at the box.

"It was on my desk when I got here." Toby answered honestly and the box disappeared in a flash.

"I don't like this. Only Xander has his powers because of the Sentinel Knight." Madison said.

"Who is the Sentinel Knight?" Nick asked and Chip chimed in.

"The Sentinel Knight was a warrior that sealed three powerful enemies each onto different planets and as you know there is a new form of Power Rangers, Operation Overdrive. These Rangers had only four groups of evil they had to defeat, good thing the four groups didn't like working together. Anyway, two of the powerful enemies were already fighting the Rangers and were desperately failing, but then the third powerful enemy joined together the four groups of evil and overthrew the Rangers together and the Rangers lost their morphing powers. With it gone, the Sentinel Knight had no choice, but to take former Rangers and give them back their powers, they were: Xander Bly, Tori Hanson from Ninja Storm, Kira Ford from Dino Thunder, Adam Parks from Mighty Morphin, and Bridge Carson from S.P.D. They defeated the enemy, Operation Overdrive got their powers back including the five people I just mentioned, and everything went back to normal. Well, normal for a Power Ranger's day. So only Xander will be able to fight these people."

"You're telling me that Xander has his magic back." They nodded. "How is Xander going to beat whoever those people are? We're not going to use Plan Xander." Xander stayed quiet.

"Yeah, that'll be hard considering that we have to watch them kick his butt." Vida said chuckling.

"Ha ha, very funny." Xander said crossing his arms.

"Should we contact Operation Overdrive?" Toby asked finally after a short period of silence.

"No, I got this." Xander said taking out his morpher.

"Are you sure? We've never faced them, actually we've never even seen them." Chip asked not so sure this plan will work.

"Yea, don't worry. Xander's got it covered." Xander said his self-confidence kicking in. "Let's go. Toby you stay here, just in case it gets dangerous out there." Toby nodded and wished 'good luck' before they took off for the woods.

"Anyone see anything?" Nick asked as the others shook their heads, seeing only fog.

"You sure you're up to this Xander?" Vida asked as they reached Root Core.

"Yeah, I got it under control, don't worry, mate." Xander answered as a laser came their way and hit right next to Xander and Vida and they dodged it.

"Never thought you would come, after all you have no powers except for Xander Bly." A voice said, they looked around still seeing no one.

"We have at the same time an advantage and disadvantage. Let's just get this over with." Another said.

Two people emerged from the fog, but their face still hidden. "Which mission are we accomplishing first? We destroy the Rangers or we get the Ranger?" The one on the right asked.

"If we destroy the Rangers first, we'll still be able to get the Ranger." The one on the left answered.

"Wait, but aren't you both human, ordinary people?" Vida asked.

"Yes, we are. I know it's not everyday you find a fellow citizen destroying their own world. You Rangers always assume that monsters are the ones that take over the Earth, but you're mistaken. But trust us we've already fought monsters like them. Let's get rid of them, shall we?" The left one asked taking out a sword.

"We shall." The right one had a laser blaster in his hand already and was prepared to fire. Xander looked at the laser blaster and recognized it from somewhere, but couldn't put his finger on it.

"Xander, anytime now." Nick suggested.

"Right. Magical Source, Mystic Force!" Xander took out his morpher, pressed the spell code and morphed into the Green Mystic Ranger. He held his Magi Staff Axe and let it rest on his shoulder and remembered where he had seen the blaster. "I'm surprised you're here, not much of a responsibility to protect the Earth anymore. What happened?"

"Nothing, just had a change of heart or more like direction or path..." The right one answered slightly confused and pointed his laser at them.

"Xander, you know him?" Chip asked prepared to defend or at least dodge the shot.

"I'm afraid I do. Green's his color as well, met when we had to help out Operation Overdrive, but now or sometime in the future he's Red. Now that you're on the side of darkness, you're promotion won't be happening."

"I'm not all that worried, the side of Darkness is a wonderful thing if you give it a try." He said.

"Enough talk. We came to destroy you all, but bring back the only one who has their Ranger powers." The other said. "We'll let you take the first shot."

Xander readied himself then charged at the two, "Never thought I'd see the day when fellow Rangers are covered in Darkness so easily." Xander slashed his axe at them, but they jumped back. "I will not be changed by Darkness, unlike you. I'll always be on the side of light!" Xander used his magic and roots trapped the two.

"Good job, Xander!" Vida patted him on the back and they all went over to the roots.

"It won't hold them for long." Xander mentioned. "We better run before they catch us."

"No, you better run, they're after you."

"V, I know what their capable of, you guys don't. I know what to expect." The roots began to break and Xander took his fellow Rangers away from the roots. "Run!" The roots exploded and Xander turned around as the two walked out of the rubble.

"Stubborn, aren't you? Bridge, you know what to do." Bridge nodded and took out his morpher.

"S.P.D. Emergency!" Bridge morphed into the Red S.P.D Ranger. Bridge took out the Delta Blasters and connected them making the Delta Blaster Combo Mode.

"I'll take care of Xander." He said quietly and took his sword and Xander held his axe ready to fight. Bridge ran towards Xander, but passed him going for the other Rangers.

"Hey!" Xander went to stop him, but was slashed by the other person with Bridge. "What happened to you guys? The Earth needs your protection, not your destruction. How did you guys get here?" Xander got up.

"You ask a lot of questions, but we came here for you. That's all you need to know, now let's get this over with." He said striking at Xander with various swings from his swords often trying to trip him.

Bridge shot at the Rangers and was successful in hitting some of them causing the others to stop. "Move and you won't like the results." Bridge held Chip and pointed the Delta Blaster Combo Mode at his head. "Stand down, Xander."

"Chip!" Madison said and Xander looked back and backed away from the other former Ranger.

"Power down." Xander demorphed put his hands up in defeat.

"No, Xander! Don't give up! Just because I'm like this, it doesn't mean that you have to give up. Remember you have to sacrifice one to save another. You have to save yourself, Xander!" Chip explained and Xander didn't think he could do anything, he had to save his friend, but he also had to save himself. The most hardest dilemma of his life.

"I'll give you the answer." Bridge pointed the Striker at Xander and shot.

"Xander!" The four other Rangers yelled in unison.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Edited the first chapter just a little. The modifications are ****Bridge being the Red S.P.D. Ranger instead of Blue and an explanation of kind of why I made this and a sort of a little bit of a more summary of this.**

Chapter 2

Xander looked up at Bridge and Bridge smiled releasing Chip. Xander wasn't hit at all and then the former Ranger spoke, "I knew it, Bridge you will bow before the Darkness." The former Ranger held his right arm, "We'll meet again. Goodbye... for now." The former Ranger disappeared in a black mist.

"Power down." Bridge looked over at Xander and said, "Once a Ranger,"

"Always a Ranger." Xander finished. "Now you have to explain what is happening here." Xander said.

"Yea, why is that former Ranger attacking us?" Vida asked as the others walked over.

"I'm not entirely sure, I didn't stay long enough to know the full story. All I know is that this new evil is planning to get you and as you know was my mission on coming here." Bridge referred to Xander.

"But how did you come here, your home is in the future." Xander asked.

"They brought me back again, like how the Sentinel Knight did."

"Can you think of anything else that they might be planning?"

"Probably." Bridge went over to a tree and did a handstand and tried remembering anything from what he overheard.

"What is he doing?" Nick asked pointing.

"It's his way of 'thinking' better." Xander did the quotations with his fingers and the others chuckled.

"Got it!" Bridge stood back up. "They wanted all the former Green Rangers, but it doesn't explain why they still took other Rangers. Their going to use them to destroy the Earth. Hints why Sky and I attacked you guys."

"They hypnotized you guys or something like that, but how come you attacked Sky instead of attacking us." Xander asked as he heard a crack of a stick.

They became alert, "No time to explain, looks like we have company." Bridge replied turning towards the sound.

"Might want to morph." Madison suggested looking around and Bridge and Xander exchanged looks and nodded taking their morphers out.

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

"S.P.D. Emergency!" Bridge morphed into the Blue Ranger and took out his Delta Max Striker.

"Magical Source, Mystic Force!" Xander morphed into the Green Ranger and took out his Magi Staff Axe. "Who's out there?" Footsteps came from all their sides and the two Rangers were alert looking at all sides.

"Us." Six people wearing mostly wearing black with different colored trims.

Bridge and Xander lowered their weapons, "Tori?" Xander asked.

"Hello, Mystic Rangers," Tori said with her arms crossed. "Xander, Bridge, nice to meet you again."

"Here to help or destroy." Bridge asked raising his weapon.

Tori smiled, "Guess. Ninja Storm Ranger Form!" She morphed into the Blue Wind Ranger.

"Any last words?"

"Yea, we got some." Three more former Rangers appeared.

"Dino Thunder Power up!" They yelled in unison.

Red, Blue, and Yellow Dino Rangers stood behind the Mystic Rangers covering the rear since the Ninja Storm Rangers surrounded them. "Need any help?" The one in yellow asked taking out her Ptera Grips, the blue took out his Tricera Shield, and the red took out his Tyranno Staff., and the white took out his Drago Sword.

"Sure can." Xander answered raising his axe. "Good to see you guys aren't on the dark side."

"Alright, we'll cover you guys." Conner said.

"Got it, and just saying Silverback says to bring the fight to them not to wait for the fight." Bridge explained.

"Then let's bring the fight." Conner said engaging the Ninja Storm.

"Typical Conner." Kira sighed and she and the other Rangers attacked the Ninja Storm.

With five Rangers versus six Bridge fought against Hunter and Tori, Xander fought against Cam, Conner fought against Shane, Kira against Blake, and Ethan against Dustin. Bridge activated his SWAT mode and held his Delta Enforcer shooting at the charging Hunter and Tori, missing most of his shots. Xander went onto the Mystic Force Legend Warrior and used spell code number one and a rock slide fired at Cam, but Cam, using his Samurai Saber, slices some of the rocks and gets hit a few times. Conner activated the Triassic Battlizer and shot at Shane as he moved swiftly around him. Kira and Ethan activated Super Dino Mode and gave a hand to each other against Blake and Dustin.

Vida clenched her hands, "I hate being helpless!"

"Calm down, we don't have our Ranger Powers anymore. But 'Do you believe in magic?'" Nick mentioned.

"We all believe in magic." Madison said.

They put out their hands and said simultaneously, "I believe in magic!"

They started glowing and their powers activated. Chip's lightning hit around Hunter and Tori and dust flew into the air. Nick's fire went towards Cam and Cam dodged it. Madison's water came up from the ground causing Shane to get thrown into the air. Vida's wings kicked up wind and blew Blake and Dustin away from Kira and Ethan.

"Magical Source, Mystic Force!" They chanted pressing the spell code and morphed into their colors.

"Impossible." Shane said.

"Nothing's impossible with magic. Let's show them how it's done Rangers!" Nick said as they activated Mystic Force Legend Warriors and Xander joined them. "Code Five!"

The Dino and S.P.D. Rangers held the Ninja Storm in one place waiting for the Mystic Rangers attack. "Legend Warriors, United Formation!" The Dino and S.P.D. Rangers ran out of the way and the Mystic's attack attacked the Ninja Storm.

Laughter was heard from beyond the dust and once it cleared a new face appeared. The Rangers were shocked that they had stopped the attack, "You Mystic Rangers are fools, all of you will bow down to me." The man turned to the S.P.D. Red Ranger, "Sky told me and you will bow as well." He held out his hand.

"Never!" Bridge said and continued, "I read Sky's aura before you could get to me."

Darkness came out of his hand and headed for Bridge, "You will bow."

Since he was exposed to the Darkness before, Bridge said, "Power down," and let the Darkness come towards him.

The other Rangers had to sacrifice one of them to save Bridge, so they ran towards him, but Conner and Ethan made it first and pushed the others back, including Bridge, and the Darkness took over them. The other Rangers backed away from them, "We better run." Xander suggested and they all exchanged looks each giving nods and stormed off out of the forest demorphing. "The trees, let's go!" Xander jumped in first and ended up in front of the Rock-Porium, and with just a few seconds the others poured out of the tree landing on each other. They got up and dusted themselves off and a civilian, but not any ordinary civilian watched it.

"It looks like you're all running away from something, might I suggest asking what?" Xander, Kira, and Bridge turned towards a man dressed in full on black, Adam. Another Ranger came through the tree and the others were ready to fight, "Hold on, now. She was spying, don't worry. Tori's fine, she's not one of them." Adam explained.

"Okay, I'll need more explanations on what is happening here." Nick spoke up.

"Sure, but this isn't the place, come on." Adam said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Rangers rode in the cars and motorcycles they had brought, "What happened out there?" Adam asked Xander looking at the rode.

"I guess I should start at the Rock-Porium, we got a message from I'm guessing Bridge and Sky and they told us to meet them at Root Core or else they were going to destroy the city. So we did and that's when all this fighting happened and when that guy appeared and tried to take control of Bridge." Xander answered hoping it would be of used to him.

Adam sighed, "Bridge was under control for a small amount of time, that's why you saw him just waiting for the Darkness to come at him. He wasn't supposed to, he was supposed to spy on them just like Tori, but luckily Tori and Bridge didn't get under the influence. Whenever Bridge sees the Darkness he'll always wait for it to come to him. We have to keep Bridge away from the new enemy we are facing and trust me we'll need all the Rangers, former and future, to defeat this enemy." Xander nodded in agreement.

"Where exactly are we going?" Xander asked about an hour later.

"Angel Grove, my house. All the other Mighty Morphin Rangers are there already. Let's just hope that this new enemy hasn't found them." Adam answered turning right when they hit the corner.

"So then we'll be able to meet your old friends, but I don't mean old as in old age, what I meant was people that are still your friends, but have been for... a... while... and still are..." Bridge said a little complicated for everyone, including him, to understand.

"Yea, alright we're here." Adam said driving into a driveway. Everyone got out and the other cars parked close to the house, also getting out.

Everyone entered the house and Tanya ran over to Adam hugging him, "I haven't seen you in so long!"

Adam hugged her back, "Miss you too." Adam let go and led everyone to the backyard. The backyard was filled with the Mighty Morphin Rangers and they turned to them. There was two picnic tables and the Rangers all sat down as Adam walked to the other side of the yard, "As you all know, there is a new evil out to get the former and future Rangers. We have to stop this enemy before it destroys the Earth."

"How are we supposed to stop this enemy without our Ranger Powers?" Rocky asked.

"We have that covered, Alpha 6 is remaking all the morphers. I know that some of us have been different Rangers, but Alpha is making all of morphers, so you will have backup morphers. Tori and Bridge infiltrated the home of our enemy and have found out some information." Adam looked over at Tori and Bridge who stood up heading to Adam.

"How did they get in?"

Tori spoke up first, "We were taken by this evil and somehow got in contact with Adam. We formed a plan, but Bridge was sent to take a mission before we could finish it, so he was taken to the Enemy and was almost completely under the influence of the Enemy. Luckily, he helped the Mystic Rangers instead of eliminating them and got rid of Schuyler 'Sky' Tate, who is completely under the Enemy's control. While Bridge was on his mission, I figured out that they are making a weapon, a big one. This weapon can destroy a whole world, whatever they choose, is destroyed. Bridge."

"Before I was taken to the Enemy, I overheard a conversation by Sky and the Enemy. They said that they needed Green Rangers to destroy the Earth, I don't see how that is. Maybe his favorite color is green." Tori and Adam looked at him, "Okay, maybe not, but he is sending his minions, which are the Rangers he already controls, to get all the Green Rangers. If you've been Green Ranger at least once, he is out to get you." Bridge explained.

"Your right, watch out Green Rangers, I am everywhere. I am Darkness, I can take any form I want. I'll give you all a head start." The Enemy stood atop Adam's house and the Rangers all got up. "Time's up!"

Alpha ran out of the house and threw the morphers in the air and the Enemy tried catching them, but they flew straight to the Rangers. They caught them and Adam asked them, "Ready?"

"Ready!" Everyone said.

"Mastodon!" Adam and Zack yelled.

"Tyrannosaurus!" Jason and Rocky yelled.

"Pterdactyl!" Kimberely and Katherine yelled.

"Triceratops!" Billy yelled.

"Saber-Toothed Tiger!" Trini and Aisha yelled and they morphed into their color.

"Magical Source, Mystic Force!" The Mystics yelled morphing into Rangers.

"Ninja Storm, Ranger Form!" Tori morphed into the Blue Ninja Storm Ranger.

"Dino Thunder, Power up!" Kira, Trent, and Tommy morphed into Yellow, White, and Black Dino Rangers.

"S.P.D. Emergency!" Bridge morphed into the Red S.P.D. Ranger and also caught the Green Ranger morpher.

The blue S.P.D. morpher stayed in the air for some time and then flew towards the Enemy. Sky caught it, "This yours." Sky held it up in the air and referred to Bridge. "Remember who's Blue around here. Me. S.P.D. Emergency!" He morphed into the Blue S.P.D. Ranger. "Good luck Power Rangers, you're going to need it." Sky laughed.

"There's about twenty of us and only one of you. How exactly do we need good luck?" Xander asked his self-centeredness kicking in, again.

"Watch out, remember he's out to get the Greens, that would mean Sky will go after you and me." Adam reminded him.

Sky laughed again, "There may be only one of me, but there's more than meets the eye." After that statement the rest Ninja Storm, part of Dino Thunder, and the rest of S.P.D. showed up behind Sky. Dino Thunder and S.P.D. already were morphed and Ninja Storm morphers lay in the sky, then raced to the Ninja Storm Rangers.

They caught them, "Ninja Storm, Ranger Form!" They morphed and were ready to fight.

"Thank you Rangers for giving our powers back. We'll return the favor by destroying you." Jack replied.

"Never!" Adam said as all the Rangers clashed at each other.

The Enemy smiled, "Time to bring out the Darkness." He raised his hands as Darkness released into the air. "You're all mine." He laughed as the Darkness spread quickly among the Rangers.

**A/N: Hey, it's my 3rd Chapter and sorry it's uploaded at a late time again, but homework and TV is getting in the way. I'll try my best to upload Chapter 4 tomorrow. Thank you guys for reading and please review, rate, follow, and fave. And don't forget to continue reading! Again, if I get something wrong please feel free to correct me.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Watch out!" Rocky shouted pointing at the black cloud coming their way.

"Dodge it, don't let it touch you!" Adam informed fighting off Shane. "Move back!" He commanded as they all moved back already reaching the back wall of his backyard, except for Bridge who was fighting Sky. Bridge looked back and began backing away resisting the urge to demorph.

"Not getting away that easily." Sky jumped and landed behind Bridge and in front of the other Rangers. "Check mate." Sky held his Delta Max Striker to Bridge's head. "Demorph." Sky demanded.

"Bridge! Don't do it!" Adam yelled among the crowd.

The Darkness slowly approached them, "Demorph." He repeated. "Fight it all you want, you've been exposed to this before and can't back away now." Sky put away his Striker and walked away with the other evil Rangers. "Better come out now because he's about to become one of us."

"Sacrifice one to save another." Bridge stated. "Run." The Rangers jumped over the brick wall and retreated.

Adam stood up on the wall, "Be careful." Adam jumped down on the other side of the wall running with the other Rangers.

"Giving up so easily, not very Ranger-like?" Sky criticized as the black cloud closed in.

Bridge held up his Delta Blasters, "Who said I'm giving up?"

Cam took a step forward, but Sky replied, "No, he's mine."

Tori stopped, "We can't just leave him there."

"Bridge can take care of himself." Xander mentioned.

"No he can't. He's been exposed to the Darkness before, but that doesn't mean we should just hand him to them and besides he's a Green Ranger. They have Cam already, we can't have him switch sides next." She used her morpher, "Sensei, can you bring reinforcements?"

"Alright, I'll send Kapri and Marah." Sensei responded.

"What are you doing?" Xander asked.

"I'm giving Bridge some help." Tori answered.

"You're going to send people to save Bridge that can possibly get overtaken as well." Xander explained and Tori started running back. "Wait. I'm coming with you."

"Okay then, let's go." Tori and Xander ran back to the house.

The other Rangers looked back as the two Rangers went back, they all stopped. "She's got a point." Aisha said.

"I hate it when girls are right, come on." Rocky said as they all went back as well.

Sky sliced Bridge and Bridge fell back demorphing, "Let's get this over with." Sky picked up Bridge leading him closer to the Darkness.

"Sky, why are you doing this?" Bridge asked holding his right arm.

"It's my Master's bidding." Sky answered.

"Never thought I'd see the day when Sky Tate would be on the dark side. Wonder how Officer Tate would respond to this." Then it hit him, Sky's heart just sank at the mention of his father. "He wouldn't be very happy at what your doing. Y'know I thought you were trying to follow in his footsteps. I'm pretty sure he didn't do this at all to a fellow Ranger." They stopped walking and Bridge continued, "I mean you are a Ranger, but you WERE the Leader of the Earth S.P.D. base. I wouldn't be surprised if he was disappointed with you and can't believe he can call you his son. Sky Tate the one who was easily captured by the dark forces."

Sky let go of Bridge clenching his hands, "...Be quiet! Never talk about my father!" Sky yelled and raised his Striker about to shoot, but Bridge kicked it out of his hand and held it to Sky's head. "You wouldn't."

"Try me." Bridge said. "Your father would be really proud of you if you just fight the Darkness inside of you and resist it."

After a moment Bridge said, "Guess this is goodbye." Bridge was about to pull the trigger, but Sky demorphed and the Darkness inside of him spilled out.

Sky came back to his senses and said, "Once a Ranger, Always a Ranger." As the Darkness came closer Sky waved his arm in a circle and a Red force field appeared keeping the Darkness away. "I can't hold it for long." Sky said already struggling to keep the force field up. The force field shattered and they braced themselves, but it didn't come.

"Need any help?" Two unfamiliar voices spoke. Sky and Bridge looked up and saw Marah and Kapri from Ninja Storm.

"You don't need to really ask." Sky said.

They spilt the cloud in half and it disappeared along with the Enemy, but the evil Rangers still stayed ready for a fight. "We've been evil before, so the Darkness won't phase us." Kapri explained.

"Sensei explained what happened and we're ready." Marah said.

"Alright, let's help get these Rangers back to the way they were, with a little reasoning." Sky said. "And Bridge thanks for bringing me back, but you're gonna pay of what you said about my dad."

"Come on Sky, I had to. Just let me check if you're good." Bridge replied taking off his glove and waved his hand. "Okay, you're good."

They switched morphers, "Whatever. Ready?"

"Ready!"

"S.P.D. Emergency!" They said in unison morphing into the Red and Blue Ranger.

"Four against ten, don't like the odds." Sky said as he saw Tori and Xander jump onto the brick wall. Sky nudged Bridge and he looked over, "Two of us get half and the other gets the other half, let's go." Sky commanded as Rocky, Aisha, and Adam also jump on the wall.

The evil Rangers charged at them, but some were tackled by Tori, Xander, Rocky, Aisha, and Adam. The other Rangers jumped over entering the fight.

**A/N: Yay! Another Chapter! Sorry, I was trying to finish it yesterday, but failed. Chapter 5 should be airing around tomorrow through Saturday, so be waiting for it. Oh, and don't forget to review, rate, follow, fave, and continue reading. Thanks for all of you reading my FanFic, even though most of the time I think only a few people read this. Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"How do we reason with all of them?" Sky asked fighting off Cam with Bridge.

"We'll find a way." Adam said as he fought with Rocky and Aisha against Shane and Dustin.

Tori fought against Blake and was evenly matched, "Blake, don't do this. This isn't you, you aren't a bad guy." Blake pushed her away as Kapri and Marah caught her.

"Don't interfere, we'll be back soon. You may have gotten Sky back, but this is only the beginning. Plus, my Master found some very troublesome Rangers. Let's see how fast it'll be when all your friends turn their backs on you." Blake replied with his blade pointed out and the evil Rangers disappeared.

Tori got up and they all demorphed, "Where do we go now?" Tommy asked as all the other Rangers came.

Vida came to the middle, "We could go to the Rock-Porium or Root Core. I'm pretty sure that Udonna won't mind." She turned to Nick. "Well?"

"Look, she may be my mom, but that doesn't mean that we can just go back. It was destroyed remember." Nick replied.

Alpha 6 walked over, "I think Alpha can rebuild the place while we check around town." Rocky suggested.

"Fine, let's go." Nick said as everyone got into their cars.

Adam opened his car door, "At least nothing broke." Adam smiled referring to his house being undamaged, except for the two benches in his backyard. Adam entered his car as the same people were in his car when they rode to his house: Xander, Bridge, Tori, and Chip. "Let's go." He started the car and everyone rode to Briarwood while it was getting dark.

Meanwhile at the Wind Ninja Academy...

"Sensei? You wanted me." A girl in pink asked walking in.

The screens were filled with the fighting scene from earlier. Sensei turned around, "Yes Mia. Your cousin, Cam, is in trouble. I need the Samurai Rangers to help get Cam back. It's the Overdrive Rangers who fight of the evil in this time, but Madison from Mystic Force had called upon all the Rangers, Retro and future, to help end this new evil."

Mia bowed, "We'll help in any way we can." The other Samurai Rangers came in.

"Even though we finished our battles against Master Xandred in the future, we still are ready for a fight." Jayden replied.

"I have called RJ, the Jungle Fury's mentor, to help us out. You will meet them on your way to Briarwood. They are: Casey, Lily, Theo, Dominic and RJ, they will assist you in stopping this new evil. They are from the future so they will take a while."

"If you don't mind me asking, why is this evil out to get Green Rangers?" Mike asked.

"No time, you have to leave before the Enemy attacks again." Sensei replied as the Rangers nodded at each other and they left heading for Briarwood.

Back to the others...

After about three hours of driving, they made it to Root Core, "This is Root Core, the home of the Mystics." Chip said sounding like a real estate agent. "Magic is our power, our source of us being Rangers. The reason why we are Rangers. It is sort of a mess, but like you said, 'Alpha can rebuild it'."

"Let's head to the Rock Porium, shall we?" Xander asked as some nodded. "Let's go then mates." He led the way out of the woods as Alpha stayed to repair the damage of the battle with Nick and Leanbow.

They exited the woods and a few cars stopped in front of them. One of the drivers came out, "Are you Rangers?" A guy in purple asked.

"Yea, good or evil?" Xander asked as the Rangers were ready to fight.

"Good, we are the Jungle Fury and Samurai Rangers. Ninja Storm's Sensei asked for us to come. I'm RJ." RJ responded as he pointed to himself, then pointed to the other Jungle Fury Rangers as they introduced themselves as well as the Samurai Rangers.

Dominic came to the front, "Got any idea who we're dealing with?"

"That's a good question, Sky?" Bridge said then immediately turned to Sky as the others did the same.

"Never saw the face, but we're dealing with an evil mastermind that is worst than the evils we've all faced." Sky answered. "This Enemy we're facing has a fool proof plan and has everything worked out, that means everything and anything. He already knows that I was the one to switch back before the others, so he knows the future." Sky looked at Mia, "Cam is fine, he will be as long as we don't hurt the Rangers too much. If we do and they are unable to fight, the Enemy will eliminate them. Permanently." They gasped as some of them covered their open mouth with their hand.

"Also this Enemy has a weapon that can destroy worlds." Bridge added.

"And for some reason want the Green Rangers." Tori included.

"Yea, but why?" Mike asked curiously.

"We haven't found the reason to that yet." Adam answered as he got out morphers. "Here, your morphers they have all the powers you used to or are going to have." He handed them the right color.

Casey took his morphing glasses, "Being a Ranger again and fighting evil, sounds familiar."

"This isn't a game, this is serious. This evil has already taken control of a few Rangers, including Cameron. Supposedly, Cam already knew how to defeat this evil, but we were ambushed and he was taken by the Enemy before he could explain." Tori mentioned.

"There will be more Rangers joining us soon." Adam said. They all started heading towards their cars. "And we Green Rangers need to be careful." He started heading for his car and looked back as he saw Xander. "You coming?"

"I'll catch up, I need to check something." Xander said waving bye and Adam didn't feel like leaving him, but assumed he was going to see what Alpha was up to. So he entered his car and headed for the Rock Porium as Nick led the way on his motorcycle.

"Fooling them is no problem." Xander turned around. "Did I scare you?"

"No, I was expecting you."

"Well then good, remember the agreement. Tell them and you won't like the consequences. Follow orders and you'll get them back. Wonder what would happen if they knew you were working for the Master." The person smirked. "But don't worry, you follow orders and they won't know. At least for now, eventually they will and they'll hate you for betraying them."

"I know what to do, we had this deal ever since I left Overdrive. I'll do what I have to."

"I'll be back, keep this up and you'll probably get one of them back." The person disappeared and Xander clenched his hands.

He headed for the Rock Porium since it wasn't that far, "Next step: Get the Greens."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Xander couldn't believe he had to help the Master, but he made an agreement. If he didn't do what he was told 'they' would get hurt and it would be all his fault, if he did what he was told his friends would get hurt. To make a choice like that wasn't easy, but he was forced to do the bidding of the Master or else he would've..., "Xander, you okay?" Vida asked breaking his train of thought. "You've been sitting there for a long time."

"Yea, I'm fine just thinking about how we're going to get the other Rangers back." Xander lied and stood up. "Need any help?"

"No, we got it. Just don't hurt yourself, you've been acting weird since you got back from Overdrive." Vida replied unsure if he was telling the truth, but pushed the thought away. "We're going back to Root Core though so I'll get you before we go." Vida left and went back to work as Xander sat back down.

Xander hit the desk hard, "She's going to figure it out."

"Y'mad about something?" Xander nearly fell off his chair, but recovered.

He looked over seeing it was the guy from yesterday night, "What do you want now?"

"Nice to meet you too. I'm here because you have a mission to do, so do it."

"How am I going to convince them? I bet V's already suspicious."

"Figure it out, the Master doesn't want to wait y'know." Footsteps were heard coming to the door. "I'll be back." He disappeared and the door opened.

"Xander? Who you talking to?" Madison asked as she came in.

"No one." Xander answered swiftly, which caught Madison's attention.

"Okay, then. There are other Rangers that just came here, the Time Force I think." Madison said gesturing behind her. "Their outside." Xander stood up and they walked outside to the field that was in front of the music store.

"Trip, I hear you're a Green Ranger. Be careful in battle." Kevin said. "How did you guys know to come here?"

"We got a call from Silver Guardians HQ that told us to meet here in Briarwood. HQ got the call from someone named Madison from the Mystics. They received it and we came here as soon as possible." Wes answered and continued, "Do we know who's the spy within the group?"

"Spy? What are you talking about?" Tanya asked as Xander started panicking, but tried his best to stay cool.

"Yea, do you guys honestly trust everyone who used to be or are going to be Rangers?" Eric said as the others exchanged looks. "There's a possibility that one of us are the spy working for the Enemy."

"How about you guys stop worrying about that and worry about us?" A voice spoke behind them, and Tori already knew who it was, Blake. They turned around, "Ready for a fight?" He asked actually asking everyone and they came into a fighting stance.

The Enemy came behind the evil Rangers, "Stand down or else your fellow Rangers will get hurt." Six Rangers stood with the Enemy, but wasn't turned to evil yet.

"Wild Force!" Eric said. The Rangers struggled to gain freedom from the Enemy's spelled chains. "We have to do something!"

"We'll be fine, just get away before it's too late!" Taylor replied.

"Run and protect each other!" Alyssa yelled out.

The Enemy walked over, "Might not want to do that. You'll make him mad." Blake mentioned laughing as the Enemy started hurting the two girls.

"Let them go!" Eric and Cole simultaneously shouted.

The Enemy looked over, "What did I tell you? Now you're going to regret ever coming here." Blake said as the Enemy releases a strong energy black beam to the Wild Force. They scream in pain as Eric yells out Taylor's name. The beam stops and the smoke clears, Eric and the Time Force run over to the unconscious Rangers.

Wild Force wakes up and pushes Time Force away, "Wild Access!" They morphed into their colors.

"Make sure to clean up the mess, Rangers." Blake smirked as Wild Force charged at them.

The Enemy turned to Xander as the same guy appeared behind Xander his face covered, "Xander watch out!" Chip used his magic and his lightning pushed away the guy. "We better morph!"

"Magical Source, Mystic Force!"

"S.P.D. Emergency!"

"Ninja Storm, Ranger Form!"

"Dino Thunder, Power Up!"

"White Ranger, Dino Power!"

"Jungle Beast Spirit Unleashed!"

"Time for Time Force!"

"Quantum Power!"

Chip and Bridge stood in front of Xander surrounding the guy, "Name's Derek." Derek looked over at Xander, "Hiding behind your friends I see. Not very surprising." Derek smirked. "Xander, the deal remember?"

"How... does he know you? And what deal?" Bridge asked turning his head to him.

"There's a lot you don't know, Rangers." Derek said and added, "Remember Plan Xander? That won't work but this will. Plan X, activate."

Something took over Xander making him attack his fellow Rangers. He used his Magi Staff Axe and slashed at Chip and Bridge over and over.

"Xander, what are you doing?!" Chip used his Magi Staff Crossbow and shot at Xander.

"He's simply just following orders." Derek answered as Xander dodged all the arrows. "Looks like your secret came early, now you'll have to suffer hurting your friends." Xander used his magic enclosing them in roots. "That wasn't so hard now was it? Now do the rest of your mission."

Xander went to the Rangers surrounded by roots, "Sorry, Rangers." Xander said showing he couldn't control his body, but his mind.

"Finish the job already, then get the rest." Derek ordered. Xander took out his morpher/wand and pointed it out to them. Darkness released from the morpher and began to head towards Chip and Bridge.

Again he couldn't believe he was taking orders from the enemy. Though 'they' would've gotten hurt, if he didn't follow orders, but his friends would get hurt anyway. The choice was hard, but he was forced to or else Derek would just use the Darkness inside of Xander to do the job. But he knew he made the wrong decision once he figured out it would be worst if they figured out this. They knew the secret, the agreement with him and the Master and now is going to be hated by all his friends and all because he was foolish enough to think it would all work out. "Enough..."

**A/N: I'd like to thank you for reading this! I especially want to say thank you to kitten9322 who thought of most of this chapter and hope you guys enjoy it. Remember to rate, review, fave and follow so I can make more. Because if you guys don't like it I'll stop making it.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Enough!" Xander yelled as he stopped his magic forcefully. "You will not manipulate me any longer!" Xander's magic became unstable and the roots crumbled and Bridge and Chip stepped out of the rubble and headed to , confused of what is happening.

"What?! Impossible! How did he become free?" Derek questioned as he took a few steps back. Roots came in between the evil and good Rangers as they clashed and they looked over seeing that his magic was going out of control. "You can't hide forever! He needs your help! Come out!" Derek shouted not referring to anyone he could see.

"Xander! Calm down!" Nick yelled out to him, but was unsuccessful.

The Enemy felt that it was a good time to get another Green, so he turned his attention to Mike, who was for some reason not morphed, like the other Samurai's, with the others. He uses the same beam he used on the Wild Force Rangers and went directly to Mike. Seeing this, Emily jumps in front of Mike and the beam hits her. "Emily!" Mike goes over seeing she was badly hurt. Mike turned to the Enemy, standing up and started walking to him holding his Spin Sword firmly, but was stopped by Kevin.

"No, Mike. You could get hurt like her. Think before you act." Kevin said as Mike looked back at Emily.

Derek started laughing aloud, "Looks like the plan is working. Time for the next phase, see you next time Rangers." Derek, the Enemy and the evil Rangers disappeared as Xander and everyone else demorphed and he fell on his knees going on all fours gaining control of his body again.

The Mystic Force Rangers came over to him. He looked the ground unable to face at anyone, "I should have told you guys from the beginning. I'm an idiot!" He said hitting the ground.

"Yes, you are." Vida replied. "What exactly is going on? And Xander we want the whole story."

"I can't, if I tell you the plan everything will happen all over again. Except... with a different conclusion." Xander answered getting up.

"What do you mean 'everything'?" Bridge said using the quoting symbol with his fingers while walking over.

"I mean everything!" Xander looked away from them and continued. "The battle we just had. The Enemy first coming. The Operation Overdrive's fights. Even the beginning of the Power Rangers. And once that all happens, once the Rangers are all erased, the world will be completely covered in Darkness and it will rule the world."

"How will they know that you told us?" Theo asked.

"They'll know. They have their ways of finding out stuff. And like I said I can't tell you any detail of my mission until it's complete and I'll be free, and let's hope 'they' will be too. But what I don't get is why Derek and the Master keeps asking for them to come out." Xander explained. "I can't risk to hurt you guys any longer. I'm leaving." Xander started walking in the direction he was facing.

"Wait Xander, who's them? You aren't making any sense of what you are saying. How many secrets do you have exactly? Are you just doing this to fool us, again?!" Vida shouted out to him. "Okay go ahead, leave! See if we care because this isn't the Xander we know! The real Xander wouldn't give up even though his friends would abandon him for betraying them."

Xander stopped and turned around, "You don't know what I've been through, V! I've been lying to you guys since I came back from helping Operation. The Master took me to his lair and I was assigned to do a mission, a mission that only I could accomplish. And you expect me to stick around and wait until Derek comes back and takes control of me again!" Xander started walking away again.

"Yes, I expect you to stick around!"

"We expect you to stick around." Chip emphasized 'we' and took a step forward. "Look Xander, evil or not, we don't care. What matters is that you still have your will. Your will on being a Power Ranger. Don't forget that Once your a Ranger, Your always a Ranger." His walking speed slowed.

Vida continued, "When Derek comes back, we'll be ready to face whatever he throws at us. Plus, you already gained control of yourself, it's possible you can do it again. You will always find a way to break evil's spell, there's no such thing as impossible, as long as there is light in the world."

"But there will never be balance with only one of them existing. At the same time, it's good and bad to have light and evil walking along the Earth or in other's case their world." Bridge informed. Xander looked back and slightly walked back to them, listening in on what they had to say.

"We may be old school Rangers, but we still get the job done." Adam said.

"Rangers always stick together." Casey said.

"As long as we stick together, we'll be able to defeat evil. Even though some have been taken away." Trip said.

"We'll be able to get the other Rangers back." Eric said.

"Teamed up we're unstoppable." Dom said.

"With a good plan we'll be able to get all the Rangers back and possibly free you." Jayden said.

"There are four groups of Power Rangers that have not shown up yet. We could possibly get their help." Madison said.

"Go and call, we'll make up a plan while we wait." Xander said. Madison smiled and went to make the call.

"That's probably the longest it ever took to convince someone in anything." Vida said as Xander walked back. "You're so stubborn most of the time."

"Yea, well with what I'm dealing with it's understandable and since probably they can listen to whatever we just said. They are probably going to hear in on this. But let's just hope their mission is still the same as before."

**A/N: Whoa! Next chapter, this is probably going to end in a few more chapters, so watch for the ending. Wonder what'll happen the next few Chapters, you can know by helping me out by giving me new ideas! I'm running out of ideas, so I'll need some help. This'll probably end in the next 4 chapters or so, but until then please review, rate, fave, follow, and continue reading. Again, I'm open to new ideas, so PM me or comment/review below.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Hey, Mike. We gotta go." Antonio said coming over seeing that Emily is still unconscious with Mike sitting next to her.

"Yea, okay." Mike picked up Emily and stood up. They walked over to the crowd of Rangers.

"We'll be heading out to Andrew Hartford's house soon." Adam told Mike and Antonio. "Let's move out!"

Madison came back, "They said it's fine and that the other Rangers are meeting us there."

They headed out to their cars, except for Nick and Madison, and Derek stood behind a tree unable to be seen, "Maddie, I'm assuming this isn't going to be over soon, but be careful." Nick didn't know how to explain what he really wanted to say.

Madison nodded as Nick went to his motorcycle. Derek released a fog of Darkness and reached Madison, he smirked and disappeared. It entered Madison, but nothing happened. Madison walked over to Vida's car and went in.

Meanwhile at Andrew Hartford's house(Mack already found out he was an android)...

"Am I interrupting?" The butler asked the teenagers catching one of the pool balls after Mack hit it.

"Uh, no Spencer." Mack answered.

"Master Hartford needs you all downstairs, now." Spencer started going downstairs as the others followed.

"Dad, what's going on?" Mack asked while coming down.

The screens showed the fight scenes with them and the Retro Rangers, "Rangers, while we were fighting Moltor, Flurious, the Fearcats, and Kamdor, there was a new evil arising. Apparently, this evil was also unleashed due to me finding the Corona Aurora. This evil has a plan to destroy the Earth as do the others, but that doesn't mean we should just have the other Rangers fight this evil off. This evil is strong even with about twenty Rangers or so fighting it."

"Wait, does that mean that there are other Rangers fighting this evil?" Dax asked.

"Yes, I just got a call from Madison from the Mystics. They are coming here, all the Rangers that haven't been taken by the Enemy already. This evil is stronger than any evil we've ever faced before, actually any Ranger. They'll be arriving in about 5 hours, so we have to be ready for anything just in case the Enemy attacks us before they arrive." They nodded and went back upstairs. "What do I do Spencer? They can't know."

"It's a hard decision I know, but they won't find out as long as you aren't suspicious, sir." Spencer said. "Sir, I know your worried about Mack, but it won't happen as long as they don't attack before the other Rangers come."

"Your right, Spencer." Andrew replied calming down.

About 5 hours later...

Spencer waited at the front of the house for the other Rangers. A few cars and motorcycles pulled up and parked, "Good morning Rangers, I hope you all have had a good drive coming here." The Rangers got out and stretched.

"Depends on what you mean by good." Rocky said.

"Ranger good, the Earth is safe for now." Spencer rephrased.

"For now, yes." Rocky replied. "Who's this Andrew Hartford guy?"

"He's a billionaire that found the Corona Aurora." Adam started.

"He came in contact with the Sentinel Knight and formed the today's Power Rangers." Tori continued.

"He had a mission that only the Power Rangers could accomplish, which is to find the jewels to the Corona Aurora." Kira continued.

"Then when the Rangers lost their morphing power, they called us to help." Bridge continued.

"And after we helped, they continued their mission on finding the jewels to the Corona." Xander finished.

Once they finished, Spencer took them inside, "This is a huge house." Nick said.

"Yes it is and don't touch anything." Mack said with his arms crossed. "Need you downstairs." Mack gestured behind him and started heading there himself with Spencer to watch the other Rangers.

Mike went to a nearby couch and set Emily down and started following Mack, but was stopped by Tori. "Not you guys. You guys stay here." Without hesitation Mike went back to Emily. The five Retro Rangers went downstairs, "Mr. Hartford, you needed us?"

"Yes, Tori." Andrew turned away from the monitors. "Mack could you get the other Overdrive Rangers." Mack went back upstairs and Andrew sighed, "The other four groups of Rangers should be coming soon. Let's just hope that they aren't hurt while coming here. These are the battles you guys have fought recently, correct?" Andrew displayed the fights from earlier.

"Yea."

"I believe that the Master is trying to fool you. Remember when you heard Sky and him talking about the Green Rangers? Well, you were supposed to hear that. He isn't after the Green Rangers, whatever he's after he already has. He just needs to convince whatever he has to do what he wants."

"Wait, wait, wait, your telling me that they aren't planning to get the Green Rangers." Tori said.

"And that he has whatever and he needs to convince it to make it do whatever he wants." Kira said.

"Yes and yes, the Master's playing you all and you're next." Andrew said.

Bridge morphed into the Blue S.P.D. Ranger pointing his Striker at Andrew, "You need to do better than that."

"Bridge, what are you doing?" Adam asked.

"Don't you guys get it, he gave us lots of clues already. Aren't you guys wondering why he's saying Master instead of the Enemy, just like Xander? And who told him about me hearing Sky and the Enemy's conversation? Didn't think so. He's trying to fool us."

Four Retro Rangers started backing away and all the exits closed, "Leaving so soon." Derek said as he appeared behind Xander. "You can't change an already Dark heart, just like how Bridge won't be able to resist the Darkness that takes over him." Derek released the Darkness as it went straight to Bridge and entered Bridge. "Darkness will always reign over Light. You can't run." Derek smiled as Bridge tried fighting the Darkness. "Soon Light will fall."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Your plans won't prosper, Derek!" Tori said as Derek moved closer.

"That's what you Rangers always say. From the very beginning you all have destroyed numerous villains, and all of them have failed. I have been there from the very beginning I have fought with all of them. Planned with all of them and all I have abandoned. They were too weak, they were not the enemy you Rangers should be worried about. Who you should be worried about is not an enemy, but a fellow teammate. You Rangers never learn." Derek said.

"Derek, we only need the Green Rangers." Andrew said.

Derek turned around, "No, we don't actually. Bring them up. Try anything and they'll all get hurt." Derek said referring to all of them.

Andrew opened back up the exits and they headed upstairs as Bridge and Xander led them back up, "Is this what you do? Enslave Rangers to do your bidding because your too scared to handle us yourself." Kira spoke.

"Don't test me Ranger because you won't like the results." Derek threatened and continued walking.

Once they headed up, the Rangers all looked over and became alarmed. Derek looked at Madison and Emily, "Such a shame to have Ranger against Ranger."

"What's your plans now, Derek? Get all the Green Rangers, destroy the Earth and then what?" Nick asked.

Derek laughed, "I've got four Green Rangers already. It doesn't matter what happens. All I need to do to is snap my fingers. Just... like... this..." Derek snapped his fingers and Emily and Madison fell into pain. Mike and Nick ran over to them as the girls screamed in pain trying to fight off the Darkness. "Would you girls just stop? You won't be released." They started to glow and everyone covered their eyes. Once the light faded, Madison and Emily were morphed and pushed Nick and Mike away.

They walked to Derek's side as the other Rangers wondered when they became evil, "No Ranger is safe from the Darkness, it's even easier when they're left alone."

Nick remembered when he talked to Madison before they left then he walked away leaving her alone. "No... it was because of me..." Nick said quietly blaming himself. The girls demorphed and were still fighting off the Darkness.

Taylor and Cameron appeared, "Take them before I get annoyed." Derek ordered.

_Cam!_ Mia thought and was about to run over, but was stopped by Jayden.

Mike clenched his hands and Nick looked at Derek, "Let them go!" They both said simultaneously charging at Derek, but Derek disappeared and the boys turned to the four Rangers.

"Help..." The four Rangers asked quietly then disappeared.

Bridge disappeared as well, but Xander stayed. The Rangers were ready to fight, "You still have your will. Why are you taking orders from The Enemy?" Adam asked.

"The only reason why you're all still alive is because I let you. Don't make me regret it." Xander replied.

"Wait, Xander! You maybe working for The Enemy physically, but mentally you're still a Ranger. Am I right?" Sky said.

Xander smiled, "You catch on quick. The Master already has what he wants and he'll use it to destroy Earth. I best be leaving mates." Xander turned around.

"One more question: What is this thing he already has?" Mia asked.

That stopped Xander for a moment. He turned back around and faced the Rangers, "...Me." Xander disappeared.

A/N: Sorry guys! It's a short chapter I know, but I've got a lot of other Fanfics, both here on and . The chapters here for Power Rangers may be 500 words or more. Sorry again! But if you're interested in reading SmoshGames fanfic I've got it here on fanfiction, all you gotta do is click my username. Interested in RoosterTeeth fanfic, well head to and search my story, Achievement Unlocked: Earning the Truth. Thanks guys for reading! Please review, it will be very much appreciated! Remember guys, "Live out loud!" as TheJovenshire would say!


End file.
